I am the Hindu Courtesan
by Glitter and Glam Diamond
Summary: Nine years after Satine's death, Christian meets a new girl, Noemi. But, when someone unexpected comes back to Montmartre, will there love last or was it ever really true love? Could this person rip them apart?


I am the Hindu Courtesan

Disclaimer: I don't own Moulin Rouge. I do, however, own Noémi.

A/N: This is my first Fanfic, so try and be kind! I don't really know how this works, but I am going to try and write this cool story for you. 

"I'm so sorry Christian, I'm……..I'm dying," Satine's chest heaved in and out, very slowly. Her life was slipping through his fingers. Pools of crimson blood spilled from her lips and onto the floor. He rocked her back and forth, trying to keep her with him, trying to make everything seem okay, but they weren't. His love, his beauty, his diamond, was dying and there was nothing anyone could do for her.

"Shhh," He softly wept, holding her tighter. "You'll be alright, You'll be alright, You'll be alright……." He wished he could find comfort in his words and in himself, but he couldn't. She really _was_ dying.

"I'm cold... I'm cold... cold... Hold me…" Christian grabbed her even tighter. He pulled her up to his chest and looked into her shining eyes that were now growing dim. She smiled at him weakly and put her hand on his damp cheek. "You've got to go on Christian," These words struck him like an ice pick. He couldn't, he knew he couldn't. 

"Can't go on without you though…" He replied faintly and tearful.

"You've got so much... to give. Tell our story, Christian." Her voice was slowly becoming nothing but a whisper. He was going to miss her sweet songs and her luscious words of love. Christian choked on his tears.

"No…" He whined, he wasn't ready to lose her.

"Yes…..Yes, promise me, promise me….." Satine smiled at him once more. Her breathing was barely there and the air was escaping her chest. They were short and heavy, in and out, in and out…..

"Yes," escaped through Christian tears and sobs. He was losing his one and only true love.

"That way, I'll….I'll always be with you…………"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Her funeral came all too quickly. People quietly gathered around her coffin, Christian among those in the front. His mind was blank except for Satine. His gaze was fixed on her sleek black box that would hold her eternally. The world around him had slipped away. It hurt him to cry, so he didn't. He still wanted to believe it was okay and that Satine was waiting for him in his garret. 

The pastor called Christian forward. Christian felt awkward in front of the people, all eyes were on him. People who had known him, who had known Satine, and even the Duke. Christian pulled a slip of paper out of his pocket.

"Never knew I could feel like this,

It's like I've never seen the sky before,

Want to vanish inside your kiss,

Everyday, I'm loving you more and more.

Listen to my heart,

Can you here it sing,

Telling me to give you everything,

Seasons may change from winter to spring.

But, I love you, till the end of time.

Come what May,

Come what May,

I will love you until my dying day….."

Christian trailed off. His words were choked by tears that he had been trying to hold in. Everything hurt so much. He suddenly found himself unable to handle it. He sat down in a chair and wept. Zidler, Toulouse, and the other Boho's knew his pain and kindly let him be.

"You were going to fly away, Satine. You told me you would and now you have," Christian mumbled through his tears. "Why? Why did you leave me here alone?" He sobbed. The others around him ached for Christian. They knew that this was the worst for him. "Why does my heart cry? Feelings I can't fight?" Christian mumbled, he still wept. His heart ached for her and she was gone. Nothing was able to heal his pain. "I love you, Satine,"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The Moulin Rouge was barren and empty. It stood right there, on Rue de Concord. Christian looked up at it's old neon sign that used to shine brightly. He was faintly reminded of his first night here, were he met Satine. That was some nine years ago.

For a minute or so, he stood there in recognition. Then, he smiled and turned his back to it. He walked down the street and stuffed his hands in his pockets. His head was lowered and he was singing to himself.

"My gift is my song, and this one is for you. And you can tell everybody, that this is your song. And it may be quite simple, but, now that it's done. I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind, that I put down in words. How wonderful life is, now you're in the world." The days in Montmartre had suddenly started becoming brighter each and everyday. It hadn't been this nice since before Satine died, that was when everything seemed glum to him. Yet, he missed her and thought about her everyday of the week, he was learning that there was more to life than just death.

Christian came to a petite little café called "Un Dusont" and sat down at a table. He removed his hat and ordered a small cup of coffee. Contently sipping his coffee, he glared at some of the people around him. By now, he nearly knew everyone. Except, there was one new face. It was a woman, around Christian's age. Her complexion was much like Satine's, broad and milky white. She tall and slender with strawberry blonde hair. She had similar Sparkling Blue eyes to Satine, though, they didn't see as radiant. 

Christian watched her as she bought a coffee herself and sat down with another women. The two chatted, although Christian couldn't make out the one she was talking with. The girl caught his eye and smiled at him. Christian, blushed and turned away from her. The girl excused herself from her friend and went up to Christian.

"Hello, my name is Noémi, " She kindly greeted. Christian's whole face was red with embarrassment. Her voice was sweet like candy and she spoke with an American accent. Christian felt something oddly familiar about her. But, Before Christian could reply, she spoke again. "You're Christian, am I right?" She asked innocently.

"Yes, Christian James. Uh, excuse me, but how do you know my name?" He asked sort of nervous and sort of dumbfounded.

"Well, I read your book," She replied, quite excitedly. Christian blush feverishly.

"Oh, well, what did you think of it?" Christian asked. Noémi sat across from him.

"Oh my goodness! I absolutely adored it! It made me cry so much! I read it over three times. I am so sorry about Satine," Noémi replied sweetly, looking at him compassionately. Christian smiled meekly, he had forgotten about Satine as he was talking with her, now that she had said her name, he wasn't too sure keen on talking. His heart ached for her now, even after nine years.

"Thank you, but really, I feel a lot better now," Christian replied softly. He forced a smile and nodded his head.

"Well, if you excuse, it was delightful meeting you. Maybe we can get together sometime. I better be getting back to my friend," Noémi shook his hand and smiled at him. He waved goodbye to her. She walked back to her friend's table and chatted some more with her.

Although there was something oddly familiar about her, she was quite beautiful. Not as beautiful as Satine was, but still lovely. He liked her, not to replace Satine, he would always love Satine, but she was someone he could picture spending the rest of his life with. Christian finished the last sip of coffee and got up from his seat.

He walked by Noémi's table and caught her eye. He winked at her as she stood up. She grabbed his arm.

"Wait, Christian! Are you doing anything today?" She asked.

"No, why?"

"Well, I was thinking about going to the market place. Do you wish to join me?" 

"Sure!" Christian quickly replied. She grabbed his arm and waved off her friend.

Little did either of them now that someone was lurking in the shadows of the alley way. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What do you think?? Please Please Please review!!!


End file.
